malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Game widow
Just wanted to say thanks for editing my pages! I just joined and have never participated in a wiki before, so I appreciate it! Sscott328 15:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328Sscott328 15:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Lady Simtal I forgot to mention that there are two pages dedicated to Lady Simtal: one that is just Simtal, and one I (accidentally) made that is Lady Simtal. Unfortunately, I don't know how to delete these entries... do you have any advice? Thanks again! Sscott328 15:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328Sscott328 15:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've merged the two entries. In order to delete entries, you need adminstrator access, but one thing you can do is to merge the content of the two entries and redirect the secondary entry to the "primary" entry, that works well. — Game widow 15:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Creating sections Hi Game Widow, I'm trying to separate one of my entries into different sections (i.e.: make a history section) and am very confused as I can't figure out how to do it. Any hints? Thanks! Sscott328 22:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328Sscott328 22:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks widow. I was hoping to add some back history to the Silchas Ruin entry: specifically his history with Scabandari Bloodeye and how he led some Tiste Andii to that world. I was going to follow with another category with more recent history (I'm still not sure what to name it, but I figure I'll take a look at some of the other wiki entries for ideas). Thanks again Widow! Sscott328 vs. Scottywan82 Strangely enough, that is just coincidence. Weird... Adjunct Lorn I'm not sure if it's Raest's fault that she dies at the end since it's been a long time since I read GotM. I tried leaving it open ended (i.e., After succeeding in this, she dies in Darujhistan) since I can't remember the specifics. Pesky Categories Hi Widow, I took a look at the Eres page I made a while back and realized it was only a category page. This is fine since there wasn't one before, but my intention was to create a regular wiki entry that could be entered into the Eres category. I went back, eliminated the information from the category page and made a new Eres entry...but now I don't know how to put it under the Eres category. Help? Thanks! Sscott328 04:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Sent message No problem! Thankfully, I enjoy this a lot! Sscott328 16:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Hi Widow. I just made the Lead Steppes, and created a new geography category for them: Steppes. I was wondering what you thought about that since plains are essentially steppes. Do you think I should just qualify it as plains? Thanks for the input! Sscott328 16:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Sounds like a plan for the Steppes. Also, the map fits very nicely with the content, :). Categories I'm not sure it would be good to put the Throne in a History branch since they are still active. Maybe we can make a larger overall category (call it Objects) that we can put both the Thrones and Items as subcategories? That way, we can place other things within it, like Icarium's giant machine under Letheras or even the K'Chain Che'Malle hives as their own categories within? Also, I would love very much to be an admin! Thank you very much for the offer! Random Quotes Hey Game Widow, A new wiki user (Arvias) has been asking me about the editing of the Random Quotes that appear on the Front Page, and for the life of me I can't find the page or section that he needs to edit. Do you know where it would be, and if so would it be possible to make it more accessible? Contact info Hi Game widow, Arvias asked me if we could exchange contact information, specifically so he could know exactly what he could do to contribute, and I was thinking that if you were up for it, maybe we could have a three way Skype text conversation to really iron out where this wiki is going. As this talk page is public, I will do the same as I did with Arvias and give you my fake e-mail address (phystheo@gmail.com) so if you are interested in having a three way text conversation you can send me your Skype info (assuming you have that), and we can organize a quick planning session. Let me know what you think! Sscott328 18:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Re: Infoboxes I do like the look of the infoboxes. I haven't played around with them yet, but I think they'd be really useful for the major characters. I'll have to spend some time looking into them a bit more. Korel vs. Korelri I have not read any of the Esselmont novels, so I'm not all that familiar with Korel. If you think that we have it all mixed up, then I would tend to think that you are right in that. I guess we have a lot of editing to do, :P. Sscott328 03:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Useful Suggestion Hi Widow, A new user has made an interesting suggestion that might help with the formatting (see the Talk page on the Malazan Wiki:About page). They suggest reserving the past tense in relation to all in-universe articles and present tense for all real-world articles. Personally, I like the suggestion, but I wanted to know what you thought. Sscott328 16:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Ssscott328 Esselmont Novels I'll have to grab myself some copies, though I will probably wait until after the Crippled God comes out to read them. Sscott328 03:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Update Hey Widow! Long time, no talk page. I was just wondering if you were still going to help out with the wiki since you are no longer a Wikia employee... I really appreciate all the help you've given me thus far, and would love it if you continued! Sscott328 05:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Sweet! I was trying to write summaries for the chapters from the first novel, but got caught up recently...I will probably be joining you once I have time to read the Crippled God! Sscott328 12:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Books I didn't end up reading Esselmont's books...I just made the pages and copied the basic info that was already written down, ;). I did finally have time to finish The Crippled God. Now that I won't be spoiling anything for myself, I'm here to help edit again! Sscott328 15:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Races Hey Widow, I noticed that the Race box is missing some important races (notably the Teblor and K'Chain Nah'ruk) but includes more minor ones like the Rhivi. Do you know where it is so that I could edit it? Thanks! Sscott328 14:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Sscott328 Mother Paran Felisin had been her mother’s name. She had then made it her adopted daughter’s name. Her mother had been gifted with visions. (cause of suicide?) CH XXVI (beginning). --dotz 19:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks — Game widow (talk) 19:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Having male/female as a category seems a bit silly. It's not a very useful tag is it? :That's a matter of opinion, for many of the character names, their gender is not obvious and it hurts nothing. — Game widow (talk) 14:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Changes I've been away from home for a few weeks, I really need to have a sit down and think about how much I can do for this wiki, but I'd like it to be more. I have plans, but perhaps we should discuss this in a forum topic or something like that. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 08:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :By all means, i'm happy to discuss it — Game widow (talk) 15:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! Wanted some help in creating a page for Forge of Darkness, the first installment of the Kharkanas trilogy. How do I add this to the 'books' category? Ghashum (talk) 18:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :It would seem Jade Raven's done it for you, but the section you mean is the document Template:Books — Game widow (talk) 11:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Database Dump Hey there, Im just starting to read the MBotF series via my kindle, and wanted to make a datbase dump of this wikia to put on my kindle as well, but the datetime link islisted as 'unknown' and when clicked, redirects me to an error page. Is there anyway I can get a dump of the page, or be allowed to get the database dump myself? Thanks in advance! :-D Bmgeof (talk) 14:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Have you tried using ? — Game widow (talk) 13:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and Malazan definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Malazan wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into Malazan? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Epic Fantasy Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Epic Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Epic Fantasy fan? [[User:Mhadick|Mhadick] (talk) 23:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC)